Just Say Yes
by OMG-Orlaith
Summary: "She amazed him, really. From the moment he saw her. It sounds clichéd, cheesy, embarrassing. But he really doesn't care." -A collection of short Will x JJ stories, from their beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after the episode "Jones"**

* * *

"JJ, you coming?" Morgan's voice is weary, but as warm as ever as he gestures towards the SUV.

"I'm staying here tonight, Morgan. Paperwork." She beams falsely as she lies through her teeth, hoping that he doesn't notice. But he's a profiler, so inevitably...

"No, you don't." He scoffs. "JJ..."

"Please, Morgan." She asks pleadingly. "I just have some stuff to sort out."

To her surprise, Derek's eyes drift towards Will, and back to her. She is about to open her mouth to deny whatever he's implying when he raises his hands and smiles.

"Say no more, sweetheart. I'll tell Hotch about your...paperwork."

This time, her grin is genuine. She walks straight over to her friend, hugging him tightly for a moment.

"Now, get on out of here, J. Don't want to keep your detective in shining armour waiting."

She hits his shoulder playfully before spinning around to face the rest of the crowd. Most of them are filing out, however, most of their work finished. The rest are spectators who are being ushered out of the crime scene by Reid, Hotch and various members of the New Orleans PD. Will is standing awkwardly by the motel, arms folded across his chest, looking almost wistful. She catches his eye and all awkwardness disappears- replaced with an expression of pure happiness.

She shakes her head gently, and he nods, understanding. She slowly shuffles over to join Reid and Hotch.

"Agent Jareau, is it true that you have a suspect in custody?..."

"Agent...agent! How many victims have you confirmed-...?"

The shouts come from all angles, determined reporters almost toppling over each other to get the first comment.

"The FBI would like to confirm that we have a suspect in custody. The total of victims is yet to be discovered, however we are almost certain that no more than eight men have been found..."

Will is gazing at JJ, unashamedly awestruck. Her ability to just _deflect_ those reporter's questions, and with such ease. It amazed him. She amazed him, really. From the moment he saw her. It sounds clichéd, cheesy, embarrassing. But he really doesn't care.

The reporters are directed away, as are the cameramen and photographers, and eventually all that are left are the BAU and Will. Not as inconspicuous as JJ would have preferred, but...

"Agent Jareau?" Will asks hesitantly. JJ's alarmed expression worries him a little, but he still proceeds. "I know this nice place down the street, we could go get a few drinks and sort out our...paperwork?" An acknowledging glance from JJ nearly sends him sighing with relief.

_Yes_. She said _yes. _He knew more than the team did on this one: her yes meant not only that she was coming for drinks, but it was a yes to his earlier question...Will nearly laughs with delight.

"It's fine, JJ. Just be in by Monday, it should be a quiet weekend anyway." Hotch dismisses JJ's apologies with a wave of his hand.

Will and JJ both walk slowly and nervously together, until her team are out of their line of sight. JJ throws her arms around Will in a tight embrace as he chuckles.

"You lose your composure that quickly, Jareau?"

"Shut up." She mutters, voice muffled as she leans her head against his shoulder. He presses his lips to hers, catching her a little off guard for a moment. She smiles into the kiss, bringing her hands up from his shoulders into his hair.

They hold each other for a moment, until Will whispers into her ear.

"So it's a yes?"

"Did you honestly think I'd say no?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Set after "Risky Business." (S5 Ep13)_

"How old were you?" Will murmurs softly, his arm hugging her shoulder.

"I was eleven." JJ announces, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. She closes her eyes for a while, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry, JJ. Should I go...I'll give you some time..."

"No." She bursts out, placing her hand across Will's. "Stay."

He nods, standing still for a while, almost afraid to say something for fear of upsetting her. He feels the worst when JJ is upset. He is used to comforting her when cases are unsuccessful, mostly when they involve kids. She remains brave, keeping an emotionless face, but Will knows that it's secretly heart-breaking for her. And he holds her, like this.

The tombstone is slightly weather beaten but well-maintained, mostly because of JJ paying the groundskeeper extra to keep the grave orderly.

"_Kim Jareau_

_19th August 1994_

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend._

_R.I.P."_

The letters are bold, and stand out against the black marble. JJ skims over the short paragraph over and over again, undoubtedly trying to keep her mind from dwelling on her sister.

Seeing the vulnerability in JJ seems strange to Will. He's so used to seeing the strong JJ; the one who fights so hard for every case, the one who comes home in the middle of the night yet still goes into her son's room to hug him goodnight, and the one who no matter how difficult coping seems to get, she manages. Will has no idea how she does it.

But having all the emotions brought up again after trying to keep them dormant for so many years seemed a bit too much. Not just for JJ, but for anyone. It's not that she's ever forgotten her sister- she hasn't. She has a picture of Kim in happier times in her wallet, which makes her smile as she sees her sister laughing and playing.

It's just that she's tried to keep the negative feelings held back. But this case brought them up until they overflowed. Will remembers his surprise as he heard JJ's voice over the phone, muffled by tears, asking him to meet her at the cemetery in her hometown. It wasn't too far a drive, and because Henry was staying at his grandmother's, Will packed a bag and headed off.

Tears threaten to overflow down her JJ's cheeks. When they do, she buries her face against Will's shoulder, not longer holding them back. Her quiet sobs send a pang through his heart, and he wraps his arms fully around her.

"I kind of love you, Will."

He replies by gently kissing her forehead, and wiping the tears streaking down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate birthdays." She groans as Henry laughs, holding the small birthday cake with a single candle lit in the centre.

"I know you do." Will smirks at his wife. "That's why I only put one candle on the cake...y'know, so people don't know that you're _thirty three_." He puts emphasis on last two words of the sentence, prompting an eye roll from JJ.

"Shut up, Will." She chuckles. Henry sets the cake down on the table, his small hands shaking a little from the weight of it. He pulls a small, purple-wrapped parcel out from his pocket and hands it to his mother.

"What is this?" JJ gestures towards the gift, delight and surprise showing on her face as she hugs Will and Henry. She tugs at the ribbon, and opens the present to reveal a little velvet box.

"I never did get you a proper engagement ring." Will grins as JJ fishes out the silver and sapphire ring from the box.

"W-what? Will...you've gotten me rings before...you didn't have to..."

"Oh, but I did, Mrs LaMontagne." Will informs her as he pulls her into his arms, Henry following. Henry's tiny arms stretch out around his parents, but they still don't reach fully around both of them.

"Now, let's get you to bed, mister." JJ whispers to Henry. "Before Daddy realizes the time." Henry giggles as Will feigns horror and anger, and chases the little boy into his bedroom until the two of the collapse on the bed, laughing.

"I'll be out here, Will, when you decide to act mature."

"Pfft, JJ, there'll be enough time for that when I'm old. Like _you._.." He teases.

"Take that back, William."

"Make me, Jennifer. I'll make you regret full-naming me." He calls out from Henry's room.

"Oooh, will you?"

JJ rushes into the room and throws her arms around Will's shoulders as Henry chortles at his father's mock screams.

His two parents read his favourite bedtime story, and after, they watch him fall asleep.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Will whispers.


End file.
